Slough Archives
Role Play Archive for the Slough Pack March 23 10:43 Cinerescent Windigo rumbles appreciatively, lowering his head for it to rest upon his legs and paws. His tail begins to wag slowly before, abruptly, he stands, giving Whiskey a soft nip on the ear before padding a short distance away. He looks back at her, inviting her to patrol with him. Ghost perks his ears and looks up at the alpha pair, the movement catching his attention. Slowly, he stands, seeming as though he means to approach. 10:45 The grey wolf Whiskey lifts her head as she leans back not having Windigo's body supporting her. she rises hastily on her pillars and follows at a slow trot glancing at Miles who was already trotting up the hill to stand guard 10:47 Cinerescent Ghost tilts his head after the two before slowly settling down again, peering over at Miles. He quickly loses interest in his watching, however, and simply yawns, stretching out his front legs and letting his form fall into a lying position. 10:47 The grey wolf Scout rose and bounded over to Shatter and attempted to coax her to play with him. Shatter's ivories poked out from under her lip as she let out a growl and changes position to face the opposite direction' Scout turned in disappointment and troted over to Ghost hoping to Play 10:49 Cinerescent Windigo's tail wags, and he falls back in step with Whiskey. He presses his nose against her muzzle in affection before turning his attention to the approaching trees, ears perking. Ghost wags his tail slightly at Scout's approach, having watched Shatter turn him away and knowing his intentions. Wiggling himself closer to Scout, still on his belly, he gives a gentle, playful tug on the pup's ear. 10:51 The grey wolf Whiskey nudges him and gently nips at his ear before also looking ahead into the foliage and brush. Scout leaps atop of the large male letting out small and playful growls and pawing at his muzzle wanting him to stand 10:53 Cinerescent Ghost chuffs in amusement, rising to his full height, careful as to not let the pup get hurt as he slides off. He prods the little one lightly with his paw. Windigo scents the air carefully as he and Whiskey merge into the trees, carefully side-stepping a significant dip in the ground before continuing onward in more or less the same direction, form not quite stiff but fully alert, at least. 10:58 The grey wolf Scout grabs ahold of the older canines paw and tugged at it, his sharp ivories slightly penetrating the skin. Once Whiskey and Windigo reach the border, a helicopter hovers over them and a human positions carefully before shooting to tranquillizers each. Whiskey yelps in discomfort and began running forward before slumping down onto the solid ground 11:00 Cinerescent Windigo flinches in alarm, rushing to Whiskey's side as quickly as he can as the drug begins to take effect. He noses her briefly, his large form providing him additional time of awareness before he slowly slumps down beside her, growling in confusion all the while. Ghost rumbles slightly as Scout's teeth dig into him, and he gently shakes the pup off to spare himself any discomfort. Instead, he drops into a play bow, prodding his nose abruptly against the pup's and puffing out a warm breath. 11:03 The grey wolf The humans land the helicopter and quickly bring out a tarp and place the two wolves on them. They check the age of two fairly new dominant wolves then place the tracking collars on the male and female and tag their audits and remove the tarp before getting in the helicopter and leaving Scout reers onto his hind feet placing his front pillars on Ghosts snout as he began chewing on the males face 11:06 Cinerescent Ghost lets the pup chew on his face, sneaking his tongue out and swiping a lick across the upper part of his now-exposed belly. 11:09 The grey wolf Once time had passed Whiskey began to stir, she groggily opened her eyes and allowed her paws to stretch out in front of her, she rolled over and began nudging Windigo attempting to get him to awake. Scout jumped down and bent down in a playful positiom before darting in the opposite direction 11:11 Cinerescent Windigo slowly awakes, growling softly before his nose takes in the scent of Whiskey. The growling quickly ceases, then, and he lifts his head tediously slow. After a few moments, he pulls his large frame up after it, staggering a bit before catching himself. He gives his head a harsh shake. Ghost woofs softly and takes off in pursuit -- that is, a swift trot, as it hardly takes any true amount of speed to catch a small pup. Still, he keeps his pace fairly quick, nipping at the pup's tail as he catches up. 11:14 The grey wolf Whiskey stays sprawled out across the ground her head slightly lifted as she was still attempting to get a hold of her senses 11:15 Cinerescent Windigo staggers again, him shaking his head having not helped the situation much. By some amount of stubbornness, he manages to keep standing, carefully easing his way closer to Whiskey and licking her muzzle. 11:16 The grey wolf Scout zig zags around the other adults letting out high pitched barks before tumbling to the ground 11:17 Cinerescent Ghost ignores the others in his pursuit of the pup, padding around them in a like fashion. As the pup tumbles, though, he approaches more rapidly, lowering his nose to sniff at him to make sure he's alright. 11:18 The grey wolf Whiskey rolled onto her stomach and slowly rotated her head around her eyes blinking bleakly and groggily. She let out a long proclaimed yawn and attempted to stand yet immediately her legs gave in and she sank to the ground. Scout rolls off his back quickly and charged at the male in some sort of a way to try tackling him 11:20 Cinerescent Windigo whines softly, nosing her side and urging her to try again, though his legs are hardly steady themselves. Ghost snorts at the pup's quick recovery, and as the little one tries to tackle him, he flops down into a laying position to give more access. 11:22 The grey wolf She whines in complaint yet again trys to come to a steady stance. once she comes to her feet she shakes her pelt feeling a heavy weight around her neck, after shaking for too long she gets dizzy and falls to her haunches, tongue lolling 11:24 Cinerescent Windigo huffs softly, plopping himself down beside her in order to wait for her strength to return. His ears tilt back in confusion, unable to understand the sudden weakness. 11:27 The grey wolf She leans against him, and licks his snout before finally coming to a sturdy and reliable stance. she nudges him in order to get back to the Rendezvous site 11:29 Cinerescent Raising dutifully to his feet, he only wobbles slightly. Baring his canines, he sturdies his legs and tenses his form, driving out by force any weakness as best he can. Nuzzling her lightly, he pads forward, surely albeit slowly. 11:32 The grey wolf Whiskey trots at a slow pace her paws dragging slightly, her cranium drooped with the new heavy weight she makes her way through the thick foliage with her body slightly pressed against Windigo's 11:34 Cinerescent Winigo supports Whiskey as best he can without toppling over himself, grateful for her supporting him and also comforted by her close presence. 11:36 The grey wolf Once the two reach the site, she quickens her pace as she gets a good start to make her way up the hill, once on top she falls to the ground needing the comfort of rest desperately. 11:39 Cinerescent Windigo stops beside her, nuzzling her softly before settling down at her side. March 24 4:45 The grey wolf: Whiskey stood from her slumber and let out a yawn exposing her white ivories. She glanced down and Windigo and let her tongue roll out of her mouth to groom him face. 4:48 Cinerescent: Windigo peeks open an eye, peering at Whiskey for a moment before closing his eyes once more. He feels little incentive to move. Ghost huffs softly as he pads around the rendezvous site, paws making little to no sound upon the ground. Shatter drops into a long, luxurious stretch, shaking out her fur as she straightens. Her eyes trail to the alpha pair momentarily, and she slowly approaches the two. 4:52 The grey wolf: Whiskey takes another proclaimed gaze in before sliding down the small hillside to her fellow canines, she paused and greeted Ghost with a tail wag but quickly turns her attention to Shatter ears tilted back. Obsidian lay stretched out upon the solid ground her ears perked to various sounds around the site. Hawkeye stands curiously watching the two females, tail swaying from side to side and head cocked to the right. Bear rolls onto his stomach and looks around slyly before standing and wandering into the foliage 4:54 Cinerescent: Shatter curls her lip just slightly at the female, unspoken defiance causing her fur to bristle slightly. She steps forward and onward, moving to pad cockily past the alpha. Ghost gives a slight tail wag in Whiskey's direction before flopping down, eyes locking with interest on Shatter. Windigo slowly raises to his paws, shaking out his heavy pelt and sending any leaf-litter caught in the fur flying. His gaze finds Whiskey and Shatter below, and he lowers himself to his haunches, ears tilted in interest even as he is ready to head down and snap at the female for insubordination. But, as Whiskey is the alpha female, he is likely to leave it to her. March 27 The grey wolf: Whiskey arched her spine into a curved shape, stretching her vertebrae and skeletal muscles along her pelvis and upper front quarter before letting her tongue slide out of her jaws into a long and proclaimed yawn, once finished with her wake up routine she rested back to her haunches and began grooming her mate, Windigo. 8:01 Cinerescent: Windigo huffs in apparent appreciation before abruptly rolling over upon his side, stretching his legs out and pushing his paws against Whiskey's side. He woofs playfully, tail wagging slowly. Ghost's ears twitch slightly at Windigo's woof, but he quickly diverts his attention. Shatter rests stretched out half-sideways across the ground, her belly partially exposed. Her tongue lolls, and her eyes move to carefully watch Whiskey. 8:09 The grey wolf: Obsidian inspects a spruce towering over the site, her nostrils taking in the pine scent intertwined with the smell of urine from other canines, she redirects her attention to the ground and begins pawing at the ground in a way of forming a dust bed before turning once and sitting down, her head held high observing the scene. Whiskey stars at Windigo hesitantly tail fanning from side to side. She cocks her head before pouncing forward onto the male and tackling him, her pillars placed on either side of his shoulders. Bear sat on an indent in the dirt grooming himself to pass the time. 8:16 Cinerescent: Ghost peruses the rendezvous site yet again with his gaze before finally rising, shaking out his fur. Quietly, he begins to pad off, obviously in search of something a bit more interesting at the moment. Shatter growls softly, mostly to herself. Movement catches her eye, and she drags her gaze long enough away from the alpha pair to spot Ghost wandering off. Disinterested, she returns to her observation, lip curling subtly. Windigo barks lightly at Whiskey, lunging up to swipe his tongue across her muzzle before thumping back down. 8:21 The grey wolf: Obsidian pauses watching the male leave, she takes a quick look around before coming to an unsteady stance and following at a quick trot. Bear trots over to his sibling Shatter and attempts to engage her. His tongue slides out of his maw and makes contact with her face, he wags his tail and places her paw along her spine. Whiskey returns the lick of affection before placing her paw slong his snout and grabbed ahold of his ear gently and gave a playful tug. 8:30 Cinerescent: Ghost slows his pace, ears flicking back before he brings his head around to look, spotting Obsidian following him. He cocks his head, tail wagging the slightest bit before he once again faces in the direction he was going, slowing a bit to let her catch up. Shatter lets out a whine pitched whine that quickly forms into a warning growl, and she lunges around to snap at Bear, making it obvious that she is hardly in the mood. Windigo lets out a playful growl and wriggles, pulling his ear free and flipping over. He then launches to his feet, bumping Whiskey's chest with his rump as he drags himself out from beneath her. Whipping around as soon as he's free, he nips playfully at her nose before dodging back, spine bowing slightly as he drops into a play crouch. March 28 6:35 The grey wolf: Obsidian pauses for a brief moment staring at the male before speeding her pace up next to Ghost, she greets him with a slight tail wag before trotting forward redirecting her attention ahead in a way of predicting the path they are headed on. Bear quickly over powers his sibling by placing his paws and a portion of his body atop her as he began grooming her in a way of annoying her, his tail flying from side to side. Whiskey leaps forward nipping at Windigo's ears and nose. She again attempts to tackle him. 6:41 Cinerescent: Windigo darts out of the way, circling Whiskey on swift paws, darting forward to nip at her side before scampering off a ways and turning back, barking playfully. Shatter's curled lip turns into a blatant snarl, and she stiffens her shoulders, attempting to worm out from under him. Quickly frustrated after she fails on the first try, she whips her head around as far as she can, snapping at him. Ghost also wags his tail in greeting, letting out a soft sigh of air as he returns his attention to what's before him. After a bit, he lowers his muzzle to the ground as he walks, nosing around for something of interest. 6:45 The grey wolf: Obsidian takes a glance at Ghost before doing the same. breathing in the fresh scents of the solid dirt. Bear dodges the snap and places his paw against her snout, being gentle not to injure the female yet keeping her held down as he continued annoying her with licks and afectionate bites to the ear. Whiskey follows the males movement with her orbs carefully playing attention as she also turned in a short circle. She bowed playfully then shifted, rolling on the ground as she nipped at his paws. 6:54 Cinerescent: Windigo launches himself forward, rearing up on his hind paws and crashing them down into the soil on either side of Whiskey's body. He reaches down and grabs hold of one ear, tugging on it lightly and growling in a playful manner. Shatter is hardly amused, pulling her muzzle from beneath her brother's paw and snapping at the offending appendage, an irritated growl rumbling from her throat. Ghost, finding nothing but the scents of soil, grass, and other such ground-ridden things, pulls his head up and scampers a short distance ahead, looking about with his tail swaying high behind him. His eyes scan the terrain, focusing on an abandoned branch at the edge of the trees. 6:59 The grey wolf: Obsidian pauses catching an interesting scent heading into the foliage, she lifts her head letting out a slight yip before winding her way into the thick brush. Bear releases her sister tail still wagging in a friendly manner. as he lets his tongue roll out of his mouth and slides across his sisters face before turning and trotting to the shade of the large pine towering over the site. Whiskey lifts her paws into air and places them on Windigo's face and snout and gives a gentle push before jolting back to her pillars. 7:05 Cinerescent: Windigo's tongue lolls from his mouth, and his tail waves in a slow, back-and-forth motion as he tilts his head at Whiskey. Shatter chuffs in annoyance, growling at her brother until he reaches the pine tree, the shade dimming her image of him and appeasing her slightly. She stands and shakes her fur out, before flopping back down and rolling across the ground, effectively cancelling out any progress he might have achieved in grooming her. Ghost abandons his interest in the stick, ears perking at Obsidian's yip. He shifts directions, scampering lightly after her to catch up. 7:18 The grey wolf: Obsidian weaves through the trees as she follows the i unknown and interesting scent. Taking a couple glances back to reassure her that Ghost is still tailing her. Whiskey trots up and sits panting slightly from the exertion. She sits grooming her pelt. The grey wolf Whiskey stetches out her torso and virtabrae, her pillars extending as she lets her ivories display a proclaimed yawn. she eventually makes her way to her feet and trots over to greet Whiskey 11:41 Cinerescent Windigo paces lightly at the fringe of the rendezvous site, tail swaying tiredly from side to side. His keen gaze scans over the pack closely, before slowly flickering toward the approaching Whiskey. 11:42 The grey wolf Obsidian, rests next to a large pine sheltering her from the newly fallen cold, her subconsious slowly taking over as she drifts off. Whiskey allows her lolling tongue to roll out of her maw and meet his jaw line Arex wanders through the timbered area toward the river. Shatter remains settled by a heated rock displayed in the sun her audits placed flat against her scull 11:45 Cinerescent Ghost pads lightly into the rendezvous site, returning from a gradual wandering of the surrounding territory. His tongue lolls from his maw, and he offers a soft bark of greeting to his pack members before lowering himself to the ground. Windigo's tail picks up a more rapid pace, and he offers a brief nuzzle. 11:47 The grey wolf Whiskey nudges him and trails away, out of the rendezvous site 11:47 Cinerescent Isabjorn paces calmly across the expanse of territory, ears wavering against the wind. Her calm is briefly shattered, however, and she pauses a moment in her travel, head tilting minutely as the scent of many wolves reaches her nostrils. 11:48 The grey wolf Miles notices the lead female leave, he stands abruptly and trots over near Windigo before sitting and watching the pack (sorry im super tire, not very good rp) 11:50 Cinerescent Windigo's gaze snaps to Miles momentarily, ears twitching, before he pushes his attention back toward the pack. He observes Whiskey's leaving for a brief time before settling himself down on the ground, stretching his paws before him. S'all good. And it's magical ) 11:50 The grey wolf lol 11:52 Cinerescent Ghost rises to his paws, wandering toward Obsidian for lack of anything to do. He offers a gentle bark before playfully nudging his muzzle against her side, tail beginning to wag slowly behind him. Isabjorn's ears tilt slightly backwards, her form quivering in slight intimidation, though her interest is displayed through her half-raised tail. Slowly, she paces forward, continuing on in the same direction, toward the wolves, her curiosity quickly overcoming her hesitation. 11:54 The grey wolf Whiskey returns seeing her mate did not follow and she lets out a whine and nudges him again, wanting himn to follow. Obsisian jolted awake at the sudden warmth of a nose along her torso, she looked around spooked before settling noticing it was only Ghost, she greeted him with a thiump of a tail wag to the ground before getting up slowly. Arex reaches the river but pauses catching the scent of an unrecognized female scent, he scanned his surrounding before following the scent eagerly 11:55 Cinerescent Windigo's ears perk and he lifts his head, slightly startled at her return. He snorts lightly, but climbs to his paws, lapping gently at her muzzle before going still, waiting for her to lead. Ghost offers a soft yip, bowing his upper torso to the ground in a playful manner. He lunges over and nips lightly at her paws, bounding slightly to the side shortly after. 11:57 The grey wolf Whiskey trots at a steady gait through the thick wooded area looking for a quiet area Obsidian nips at his ears gently, advancing in a very gently game of play 11:59 Cinerescent Windigo follows silently, ears tilted warily back in apparently cluelessness, though realization, no doubt, will dawn upon him at some point. For now, he just trails on after, taking only a brief pause or two to check their surroundings. 12:00 The grey wolf Arex stops as the scent of the female increases, he lifts his cranium up slightly looking for the end of the trail of scent. Whiskey eventually finds a blown tree over and investigates it carefully, nostrils flaring (rp isabjorn, arex) 12:01 Cinerescent Ghost's ears tilt forward, and his tongue lolls lightly. He bumps his muzzle against hers. 12:02 The grey wolf Obsidian slowly pursues closer to him her tail wagging in a loving way before she pins him with brute force to the snow covered ground 12:04 Cinerescent Isabjorn pauses yet again in her travel, the scent of the pack still sharp in her nostrils, but the scent of a strange male even stronger. Ears wavering cautiously, she proceeds toward it, wary of what she'll meet. 12:04 The grey wolf Arex pauses as a female enters his line of vision, he doesnt wait he eagarly bounds toward her tail raised 12:04 Cinerescent Windigo settles on the ground behind Whiskey, taking a short moment to kick an itch from his ear before returning his focus to her. 12:06 The grey wolf Whiskey pauses once she feels settled with the area and returns to Windigo tail swaying slowly 12:06 Cinerescent Isabjorn stiffens in alarm at the sudden appearance of the male, ears tilting back as the wolf barges toward her with no preamble. She quickly turns her body defensively to the side, circling slightly as he approaches. 12:07 The grey wolf He abruptly screeches into a haulting position seeing he startled the female, he lets out soothing barks while still approiaching yet at a much slower pace 12:08 Cinerescent Windigo's ears perk, and his tail begins to thump lightly against the ground in reply to her approach. His tongue lolls happily. 12:09 The grey wolf Whiskey begins grooming him her audits relaxed in a tilted position Obsidian places her paws on ghosts scapula, holding him to the ground 12:10 Cinerescent Isabjorn halts in her sideways skittering, her ears still tilted back in a defensive manner. She settles slightly at the comforting barks, moving to face him, though her figure still displays her consternation. Ghost whines lightly, startled by this abrupt situation, but quickly lunges up, attempting to bump his nose into hers. 12:11 The grey wolf he lowers his structure and crawls toward her, in a very comforting manner as he allows his tongue to roll from his maw and meet at her paws. He whines carefully trying to get as close to her as possible Obsidan licks his snout before rolling off him and bolting forward in a playfiul manner 12:13 Cinerescent Windigo stands, pressing his muzzle lightly against her side. His tail wags more thoroughly now, ears tilted eagerly forward. 12:14 The grey wolf Whiskey also stands her tongue reaching and clensing her snout before reentering her mouth 12:14 Cinerescent Ghost yips and stumbles up to his paws, darting swiftly after her. Isabjorn huffs warily, tail held stiff behind her, but she allows the approach, ears pressing slightly forward now. She reaches out with her muzzle, curiously taking in his scent. Windigo whines softly, continuing to press his muzzle against her side. He offers several brief licks there, smoothing her fur. 12:18 The grey wolf her tail swaying slowly. Obsidian bounded over and around various pack members as she thrived to escape the chase. Arex licks her paws as he slowly regains his height to face her. 12:21 Cinerescent Ghost trails after her, deftly dodging his pack members as he pursues the female. He ducks his head a bit, speeding up beside her and giving her rib cage a soft thump with his cranium. Isabjorn continues to observe the male, stances carefully prepared in the case she should have to run. 12:23 The grey wolf Obsidian returns the gesture with a slight nip to the shoulder before taking a sharp turn and speeding out of the rendezvous site Arex slowly eases into grooming the female, his trail flying back and fourth Whiskey, turns her head and continues to groom her mate 12:24 Cinerescent Ghost hesitates briefly before bounding right out after her, tail wagging excitedly behind him. 12:25 The grey wolf Obsidian attempts to loose the male by dodgeing under various logs and sticks, he lean figiure easily sliding through the wooded area 12:26 Cinerescent Isabjorn's form stiffens slightly at the contact, before slowly easing into a more relaxed posture. Hesitantly, she turns her head and gently grooms his ears. 12:28 The grey wolf Obsidian bounds back toward the rendezvous site panting heavily as she slowly returns to her secluded pine as she looks for Ghost to return 12:29 Cinerescent Windigo slowly moves around his mate, continuing to nuzzle her and groom her fur. 12:30 The grey wolf whiskey remains still her tongue lolling 12:34 Cinerescent Quickly, Windigo mounts, resting his head along her back and continuing to soothingly groom her fur. Isabjorn's tail wags slightly, and she steps back from the male, ears tilting. She bumps her muzzle gently against his, offering a playful growl. 12:35 The grey wolf whiskey faulters, with the instant weight now also resting on her legs, yet she regainsd balance and manages to stay standing Arex quickly bows and barks playfully 12:38 Cinerescent Isabjorn's tongue lolls, and she reaches out a paw, tapping him lightly on the head. She bounces back quickly, dropping into a playful bow of her own. 12:39 The grey wolf Arex lounges forward attempting to tackle her 12:40 Cinerescent Isabjorn quickly scampers around with a playful yip, darting forward to nip at his side. 12:45 The grey wolf OK TIME PASS Whiskey stands once the two have seperated and stretches out her pillars and torso Arex had continued chasing the female around the border of the territory July 25 Whiskey rotates her apex and torso towards her mate and gives him a large lolling tongue across the snout and face before retreating a couple feet off and shaking her self free of debris and sticks Arex snapped his powerful jaws playfully at the feet of his new female playmate attempting to seize her to the ground 1:49 Aurora2000 Windigo gave his mate an affectionate nuzzle at her face. His figure tall and lean he gazed at her softly with his lucid visionaries. Isabjorn yipped as her playful opposition gives her a snap to her svelte pillars. She leaped away swiftly toppling slightly though she regained supreme balance. She responded with a strong swing at his chest with her paw. yips* leaps* regains* reponds* responds* wow 1:52 The grey wolf Arex snatches the females hind leg in his jaw with the blink of an eye making it gentle and limp, he pulled the female down and pounced forward pinning her .Whiskey harshly discontinued her loving gestures and rose her snout to the light breeze, nostrils flared as she allowed the packs surrounding scents fill her nose, her expression emotionless as she carefully sifted through some unfamiliar scent. 1:55 Aurora2000 Isabjord concocted a joyous whine like vocalization through out her vocal chords as she was dragged down into the terrain beneath her. She grabbed for Arex's audits, holding it lightly and tugging on it with a radiant growl. (oh god i keep on forgetting) Windigo investigated the breeze, following his mate's actions. His vast maw parted and elevated, tip to the sky. He could detect a foreign predatory aroma. 2:02 The grey wolf Arex carefefully regained his bearings to a standing position, he began grooming the female and placed his cranium across her spainal region before attempting to mount her. Whiskey slowly pursed onward toward the anomalous scent intruding her olfactory nerves, Audits tilted back 2:04 Aurora2000 Isabjord gently shifted her hips according to Arex's actions. Her hind pillars supplemented in rigidity beneath his weight though she stood. Her maw parted and tongue lolling after the joyous bout. Windigo gave his banner an irritant flicker as he pursued the aroma. Following his mate through the undergrowth. His tempo hasty, the locomotion of his pillars working swiftly beneath him. 2:07 The grey wolf Arex continued to reach the right angle in order to be properly mounted on the female. Whiskeys pace picked up as the strong smell became bold to her nostrils, Her audits now completly laid upon her scull and sounds of distemper wrupting from her now exposed fangs 2:09 Aurora2000 Isabjorn's hind quarters buckled beneath his weight though she applied force upon his hips to regain a straight poise. She inclined her audits towards the base of her cranium as he mounted her. Windigo continue in silence. Preffering to approach in silence to startle his targets. Though his audits sway back, giving him a combative facade. He haunched his shoulders, his lips curled back baring his ivories. continued* 2:12 The grey wolf Whiskey comes bounding around the tree line, critazizing snarls growing louder and louder, She then caught site of the unknown female and her recognized pack member and with rage and power charged toward them. Arex Snapped his attention to the roaring sound of the alpha pair and quickly realesed his mount yet found him self slightly tied, he immediatly scampered and fought his way from the alpha pair 2:14 Aurora2000 Isabjorn concocted a whine as her mate suddenly snapped out of her. She stumbled though with frenzy regained her poise scuttling away from the fuming alphas. 2:15 The grey wolf Whiskey took a leap toward the unknown intruding female with a snap of the jawsbarley missing her hind pillar, Whiskey continued her rampage following the female away 2:16 Aurora2000 Windigo vocalized a gruesome snarl, he charged springing off his brawny pillars. Stretching his spine as he chased down Arex. His aduits pinned down, maw parted ready to grip his target's flesh. Isabjorn whined tucking her velvety banner between her hind legs scampering away frantically. 2:19 The grey wolf Arex screached whimpers and yelps with a tucked tail and crouched anatomy as he continued to escape the males wrath, he aimed his direction back for the rendezvous site. As the territory border drew closer, Whiskeys temper was ajusted and she seised her chase a little after the territory marking she quickly scent marked the area heavily and returned to Windigo and Arex 2:21 Aurora2000 Windigo vocalized a vicious snarl as he launched off his hind collumns tilting his cranium targeting Arex's lower spine. Windigo managed to sink into his prey's lower vertebrae though not so deeply though it did yank Arex back towards Windigo. Isabjorn continued to tear through the vast landscape. Her maw parted lungs heavily shifting back and forth as they withdrew oxygen. 2:23 The grey wolf Arex cried for mercy in a series of yelps and vocalizing whines. He showed comlete submission and displayed himself as no threat. Whiskey made her way back to Windigo, her hackles still perched upon her spinal area, her tongue lolling panting from the over exaggeration of running. 2:26 Aurora2000 Windigo did not forgive his subordinate with easy. He prolonged his hostile demeanor giving Arex several more lashes at his fleece and pillars. He demonstrated his snarl loudly and scent marked Arex before treading off, satisfyed. 2:27 The grey wolf Whiskey followed her mate, as they returned to the site unscathed yet filled with adrenaline Aurora2000 Isabjorn stared back, an inquisitive flicker in her wide visionaries which were bulged from fear. She desired to return there though she was petrified. Hesitantly she began to traverse back, her pillars thrumming with affliction within every step. Welcome to the Wolves Of Yellowstone Wiki chat. Thanks for joining Our Pack! Please repect our rules or you will be chased off by a higher ranking wolf. (to a see a list of a emoticons, click Here). 2:38 Aurora2000 Isabjorn kept on pacing warily back towards the pack's nestling areas. She was hesitant and vigilant, fear thrumming inside of her yet she boldly kept on traversing back. 2:38 The grey wolf Whikey haults in her return and turns the females scent still lingering. After abiding for a short while she travled baxk towards the border line in order to re scent mark her scent to replace the females 2:39 Aurora2000 She neared the pack rendezvous, a strong odour wafting from beyond her indicating she was close by. 2:40 The grey wolf Whiskey again stopped catching the females scent from down wind a little, She quickly scent marked before going to investigate the peculiar return of the female, her audits plastered back in a hostile position 2:43 Aurora2000 Isabjorn sedated her pace, leisurely pacing around poking into different areas trying to pick out various odours. Intimidated by presence of multiple various aromas Isabjorn stood at her perk daring not to near the pack any closer. 2:45 The grey wolf As the scent aroma filled Whiskeys snout, she slowly lured closer until the female was in her sight. She approached with a warning growl and raised tail 2:46 Aurora2000 Startled by the sudden hostile vocalization behind her Isabjorn flipped her torso around. Her visionaries widening twice their size. Without hesitation she crawled down rolling over submissively engulfing her self in whines and whimpers. 2:49 The grey wolf Whiskey continued to further approach the submitting female, with extream dominant posture. She snapped at the female several times testing her and even punctured the skin on her shoulders. Eventually Whiskey was satisfies and let out one last snarl before returning to her pack leaving the female free to follow 2:51 Aurora2000 Isabjorn shut her visionaries tightly enduring the superior female's vicious scolding. Once Whiskey departed Isabjorn hesitantly stood up, toppling slightly as her shoulder bursted with pain. Though she was victorious with joining the pack and so she haltingly kept on traversing towards the centre of the pack. Category:Role Play Archives